Profiliranje bosanskohercegovačkih gradova u procesu urbanizacije od 1878. do 1941. godine
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Ovaj rad će se fokusirati samo na neke elemente utjecaja državne administracije na proces urbanizacije, jer je državno administriranje tradicionalni faktor razvoja gradova u Bosni i Hercegovini, od osmanskih vremena do danas, isključujući period srednjeg vijeka, na koji se ne oslanja kasnija urbanizacija. Ono što odvaja ovaj faktor razvoja gradova od drugih je ograničeno vrijeme djelovanja i uticaja, dok su svi drugi vezani za vrijeme u trajanju fluidnog početka i kraja djelovanja. Administriranje pretpostavlja i određuje djelovanje u trenutku stupanja odluke, zakona, uredbe na snagu, a njegove posljedice idu ruku pod ruku sa svim onim faktorima koji utiču na razvoj grada. Polazeći od definicije grada preko nekoliko simboličkih tačaka krajnje reduciranih, doći ćemo do stanja koje dokazuje granice moći administriranja u bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima, koji na taj način pokazuju istovremeno i specifičnosti svoje strukture kroz identifikacione simbole i univerzalne osobine grada. Kako je pojam i funkcija grada istorijski promjenjiva kategorija, isto tako postoje i različite definicije pojmovne predodžbe grada kao izrazito složenog društvenog fenomena.Rudi Supek, Grad po mjeri čovjeka, S gledišta kulturne antropologije, Zagreb, Naprijed, 1987, 21-27; Luis Mamford, Grad u istoriji, Njegov postanak njegovo menjanje njegovi izgledi, Beograd, Book Marso, 2001, 5; Milan Vresk, Grad i urbanizacija – Osnove urbane geografije, Zagreb, Školska knjiga, 2002, 3 Nesaglasnost u definisanju gradova prouzrokovana je mogućnošću prilaženja problematici s raznih aspekata. Kod nas je, kao i u nizu drugih zemalja, dosad bio usvojen univerzalno pojednostavljen zakonski kriterijum, iz praktičnih razloga. Gradskim aglomeracijama smatraju se one osnovne administrativno-teritorijalne jedinice koje su postojećim pravnim propisima proglašene za gradove,Miloš Macura, “Kriterijum za razgraničavanje gradskog i seoskog stanovništva”, u: Aleksandar Todorović, Uvod u sociologiju grada, Beograd, Vuk Karadžić, 1965, 73-74 dakle, ona naseljena mjesta koje državna administracija, na osnovu regula koje je sama donijela, smatra i proglašava takvim, a ne sami gradovi koji se takvim vide ili naučne discipline i istraživači raznih profila koji ih teoretski definišu kao takve.“Grad se može definisati na vrlo različite načine. Svim definicijama je zajedničko samo to da grad predstavlja svakako, (bar relativno) zatvoreno naselje, naseljeno mesto, a ne jednu ili više zasebnih kuća... Sociološki posmatrano to bi moglo da znači: naseljeno mesto, dakle naselje sa kućama koje su tesno zbijene i predstavljaju tako obimno povezanu naseobinu da se stanovnici međusobno lično ne poznaju, kao što je specifično za organizovanu grupu suseda... Sama veličina, svakako ne može da bude presudna. Ako se pokuša da se grad definiše čisto ekonomski, onda bi on bio naseobina čiji pretežni deo stanovnika živi od plodova ne poljoprivrednog nego zanatskog ili trgovačkog sticanja. Međutim, ne bi bilo svrsishodno nazvati “gradovima” sva mesta ove vrste.” Maks Veber, Privreda i društvo, tom II, Beograd, Prosveta, 1976, 297-298. Status grada u prvim popisima stanovništva austrougarske uprave u Bosni i Hercegovini određen je prema naslijeđenoj osmanskoj urbanoj tradicijiOsmanska klasifikacija gradova razlikovala je utvrđena mjesta (palanka, hisar i kale) i otvorena gradska naselja (varoš, kasaba i šeher). Varoš je predstavljala gradsko naselje ili dio naselja koje je bilo isključivo ili pretežno naseljeno hrišćanskim stanovništvom. Kasabom je nazivano muslimansko naselje čije se stanovništvo isključivo ili pretežno bavilo gradskom privredom, odnosno zanatstvom i trgovinom. Za dobijanje statusa kasabe bilo je potrebno steći određene urbane, privredne i kulturne pretpostavke, odnosno imati stalno nastanjeno muslimansko stanovništvo, najmanje jedan džemat, zatim džamiju u kojoj se obavlja molitva i petkom i na Bajram i, na kraju, da ima čaršiju i sedmični pazarni dan. Šeher je bio veći grad koji je na našim prostorima gotovo redovno nastajao iz kasabe. Takav grad bio je naseljen pretežno muslimanskim stanovništvom i posjedovao je raznovrsne i brojne vjerske, privredne i kulturno-prosvjetne ustanove, kao što su: džamije, medrese, mektebe, tekije, hamame, bezistane i karavan-saraje i druge. Natalija Mastilo, “Kasaba kao vrsta naselja”, u: Geografski pregled, III, Sarajevo, Geografsko društvo Bosne i Hercegovine, 1959, 103-120; Adem Handžić, “Značaj muafijeta u razvitku gradskih naselja u Bosni u XVI vijeku”, Jugoslovenski istorijski časopis, 1-2, Beograd, Savez društava istoričara Jugoslavije, 1974, 60-69; Behija Zlatar, Zlatno doba Sarajeva (XVI stoljeće), Sarajevo, Svjetlost, 1996, 13-17. i ukupnim interesima i potrebama okupacione uprave.Iljas Hadžibegović, “Pogledi akademika Nedima Filipovića na osmanski grad u Bosni i Hercegovini”, u: Naučno djelo Nedima Filipovića, Okrugli sto, Sarajevo, ANUBiH, 2000, 131. Austro-Ugarska je 1878. godine zatekla u Bosni i Hercegovini 46 mjesta koja su imala status grada i još 27 trgovišta, koja ne treba potcjenjivati jer su, prema austrougarskom popisu stanovništva iz 1879. godine, u njih 10 bila smještena sjedišta kotarskih vlasti. Sva ta naselja nosila su jače ili slabije naglašena obilježja osmanskih gradova nastalih u toku 415 godina duge osmanske epohe u Bosni i Hercegovin Iako je u više navrata, 1880, 1893. 1907. godine, donosila propise o organizaciji gradskih opština, austrougarska administracija nije striktno propisala niti odredila suštinu i fizionomiju gradskog naselja, odnosno nije definisala karakteristike koje neko naseljeno mjesto u Bosni i Hercegovini označavaju gradom. Kod zakonske regulative koja se odnosi na gradove, odnosno gradske opštine iz perioda austrougarske administracije, kao što je bio “Općinski štatut za grad Sarajevo” iz 1884. godine,Općinski štatut za grad Sarajevo (Odobren Previšnjom odlukom od 10. decembra 1883. objavljen od Zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu dana 9. januara 1884. pod brojem 25034/I), u: Zbornik zakona i naredaba za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Sarajevo, 20. januara 1884. “glavi prvoj-općenite ustanove” na neki način ipak dosta neodređeno i više pravno-administrativno definiše se šta je grad, odnosno gradska opština Sarajevo po tom Štatutu i na šta se Štatut odnosi. “Grad Sarajevo sačinjava općinu, koja načinom, što ga pobliže označuje ovaj zakon, putem posebnoga zastupstva samostalno obavlja općinske poslove i upravlja općinskim imetkom.” U Zakonu za upravu gradskih općina u Bosni i Hercegovini sa izbornim redom iz 1907. godine7 Zakon za upravu gradskih općina u Bosni i Hercegovini s izbornim redom (Odobren Previšnjim rješenjem od 21. marta 1907. – proglašen otpisom Zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu od 12. aprila 1907, br. 62.064), u: Glasnik zakona i naredaba za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Sarajevo, 1907, 97-111. zakonodavac ne definiše grad, ali uvažava određeni stepen privrednog razvitka koji je neophodan za transformaciju seoske opštine u gradsku opštinu, ne decidirajući pri tome o kojoj se razvijenoj ekonomskoj strukturi radi. Može se samo pretpostaviti da je za zakonodavca bilo nepotrebno napominjati koja je društveno-ekonomska struktura karakteristična za gradsku sredinu, jer je pretežnim prisustvom djelatnosti koje nisu poljoprivredne bila određena već uobičajena pojmovna predodžba grada u centralnoj i zapadnoj Evropi. Tu pretpostavku potvrđuje i kasnija procedura u administrativnoj transformaciji nekog mjesta u gradsku opštinu u skladu sa vrlo uopštenim i naizgled šturim naznakama u samom zakonu. Naime, osim nekih napomena opet u “prvoj glavi-opće napomene”, kada govori o uslovima taj zakon odnositi, zakonodavac je predvidio samo dva uslova: “Zemaljska vlada ovlašćena je, da ubuduće predloži primjenu ovoga zakona i na takva mjesta, sa kojima se do sada kao sa seoskim općinama ili mahalama (frakcijama) postupalo, koja su među tijem ušljed svoga razvoja i privredna značenja dobila gradski značaj, te ako njihovo zakonito predstavništvo izrijekom dotičnu molbu podastre”. Odbijanju kandidature Opštinskog vijeća organizovane seoske opštine Zavidovići 15. jula 1911. godine od strane Zemaljske vlade u Sarajevu da ta opština stekne status gradske,Arhiv Bosne i Hercegovine (ABH), Fond Kraljevska banska uprava Drinske banovine - Upravno odjeljenje (KBUDB-II), k. 9, s. 25115, 1931. slična je, kao u i Zavidovićima,Jusuf H. Mujkić, Zavidovići kroz historiju; Društveno-ekonomski i kulturni razvoj područja zavidovićke općine od polovine XV do kraja XX vijeka, I tom od 1463. do 1941. godine, Zavidovići, Općina Zavidovići, 1999. složena društveno-ekonomska struktura sa izgrađenim institucijama privrednog, vjerskog i kulturno-prosvjetnog života Jablanice Omer Karić, Aida Malović, Fahira Dželilović, Senada Ćosić, Jablanica, 100 godina školstva (1903.-2003.), Jablanica, Općina Jablanica, Odbor za obilježavanje jubileja Stotinu godina školstva u Jablanici, 2003 ili Kraljeve Sutjeske, ABH, Fond Oblasni odbor Sarajevske oblasti (OOSO), k. 6, s. 3022, 1928. koje i dalje imaju status seoskih opština, a sve to ukazuje da je za austrougarsku administraciju pojam gradskog naselja u Bosni i Hercegovini bio rastegljiva, labava kategorija koja je najviše zavisila od realnih životnih procjena i potreba: upravnih, vojnih, političkih, ekonomskih i drugih. Otuda u bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima postoje velike razlike u broju kuća i stanovnika, ekonomskoj, društvenoj strukturi, u funkcijama grada i u dostignutom stepenu urbanog razvoja. Iljas Hadžibegović, Bosanskohercegovački gradovi na razmeđu 19. i 20. stoljeća, Sarajevo, Institut za istoriju u Sarajevu, 2004, 30. Odluke te vrste upravnih vlasti kraljevske države u kasnijem periodu oslanjale su se na iste principe austrougarske uprave po kojima procjena Zajedničkog ministarstva finansija u Beču, odnosno ministra Buriána, u obraćanju Zemaljskoj vladi u Sarajevu od 5. maja 1911. godine, kao odgovor na predstavku oko opštine Zavidovići i njenih uslova za sticanje statusa upravne opštine, odnosno preduslova da bude prevedena u gradsku opštinu, nije bila tako pozitivna kao o pitanju seoske opštine Čapljina,ABH, KBUDB-II, k. 9, s. 2511, 1931, 96. do 22. februara 1911. godine, Polazeći od stanovišta da “ne treba organizovat mjesta bez gradskog karaktera u gradske opštine treba i ubuduće izbjegavati svako pravljenje “umjetnih” gradskih opština, jer iz priloženih akata je vidljivo, a i općenito je poznato da Zavidovići nisu ništa drugo do “radna kolonija” koja je izgradila dva industrijska zavoda.” Zbog takvog stanja, nastavlja se u odgovoru, i prethodnog razvoja radna kolonija može u okviru Zakona za upravu seoskih opština iz 1907. godine naći zadovoljavajuće rješenje za svoje komunalne potrebe, jer, prema procjenama Zajedničkog ministarstva, njen razvoj još nije prevazišao uslove radne kolonije nastale vezano za industrijske pogone osnovane u tom mjestu.Isto, 192-204. Čitav postupak oko Teslića izveden proceduralno na isti način, osim što su adrese političkih instanci promijenjene, završen je objavljivanjem 8. avgusta 1931. godine u Službenim novinama Kraljevine Jugoslavije, čime je i zvanično potvrđeno “da je na molbu vijeća Opštine tesličke, a na osnovu § 1. Zakona o upravi gradskih opština u Bosni i Hercegovini od 21. marta 1907. godine” predsjednik Ministarskog savjeta i ministar unutrašnjih poslova Petar Živković riješio da se “Opština teslička, u Srezu tešanjskom Banovine vrbaske proglasi za gradsku opštinu, i da se u buduće na nju primenjuje Zakon za upravu gradskih opština u Bosni i Hercegovini od 21. marta 1907. godine.”Službene novine Kraljevine Jugoslavije, XIII, II deo, 179-LVIII, Beograd, 8. avgust 1931, 1208 Na isti način ovakvim administrativnim postupkom i na osnovu iste legislative odlukom, samo sada drugog ministra unutrašnjih poslova, Milana Srškića, ostvarena je molba Opštine kupreške u Srezu bugojanskom Primorske banovine, koja je objavljivanjem u državnom službenom glasilu 5. marta 1932. godine proglašena za gradsku opštinu, koja će se od tada upravljati po Zakonu o upravi gradovima Bosne i Hercegovine iz 1907. godine.Službene novine Kraljevine Jugoslavije, XIV, I deo, 52-XX, Beograd, 5. mart 1932, 151. U petnaestak godina života u novoj državi Kraljevini SHS/Jugoslaviji samo su dva naseljena mjesta u Bosni i Hercegovini dobila status grada, gradske opštine i to na osnovu molbe njenih opštinskih uprava postupkom koji je proizilazio iz važeće legislative, a ne prvobitnom procjenom upravne vlasti i na njenu inicijativu zato što su promjenom karaktera tog naseljenog mjesta, privrednim razvojem, urbanom strukturom ili upravnom važnošću pojedine administrativno-seoske opštine prerasle u gradske. Bratunac nije imao tu sreću, njegovi stanovnici su još 1923. godine izrazili želju molbom Pokrajinskoj upravi da njihovo mjesto bude proglašeno “varošicom”, odnosno gradskom opštinom. Iako su predstavnici opštine argumentirali svoju molbu, pored ostalog navodeći da je to “živa opština, na rasksnici puteva kao napredna varošica”, zvanični odgovor je odgodio bilo kakvo rješenje do donošenja očekivanog novog državnog zakona o opštinama. Kako se zakon nikako nije donosio, Bratunac je izgubio strpljenje i ponovio istu molbu 1930. godine. Labave pozicije načelnika opštine, kao i same opštinske uprave, koje su u to vrijeme bile pod istragom sreskog načelnika, po definiciji novih propisa šestojanuarskog režima o opštinskim upravama iz 1929. godineSlužbene novine Kraljevine SHS, XI, 9-IV, Beograd, 11. januar 1929, 53. Zakon o izmeni zakona o opštinama i oblasnim samoupravama, Isto, XI, 11-VI, 15. januar 1929, 78. Zakon od 14. januara 1929. godine o ukidanju zakona o izboru organa oblasne, sreske i opštinske samouprave, Isto, 40-XVIII, 18. februara 1929, 97. Zakon o izmenama i dopunama zakona o opštinama nisu pružale dovoljne garancije o ozbiljnosti ove molbe, te je viša upravna vlast otklonila i ovaj put ideju i želju stanovnika Bratunca staru više godina.ABH, KBUDB-II, k. 19, s. 31446, 1930. U odnosu na broj opština koje su od popisa do popisa stanovništva u vrijeme austrougarske uprave dobivale status gradskih opština, od 46 u 1879. godini do 66 gradova 1918. dodjeljivanje tog administrativnog statusa za samo dva mjesta u Bosni i Hercegovini u periodu kraljevske države bio je izuzetno mali broj.Broj gradova za isti popisni period (1879-1918) različit je kod pojedinih autora (Ferdo Hauptmann i Iljas Hadžibegović), da bi se na kraju svi lagali oslanjajući se na iste izvore da je Bosna i Hercegovina krajem austrougarskog perioda imala 66 gradova. Prema popisu od 1885. godine, status grada imalo je (47) 49 mjesta, a 27 naselja status trgovišta, među kojima je bilo 8 kotarskih sjedišta; do 1895. godine u Bosni i Hercegovini status grada imalo je (52) 58 naselja, a do 1910. godine, odnosno do Prvog svjetskog rata još 8, da bi se taj broj zaokru- žio na 66 gradskih opština. u: Ferdo Hauptamnn, “Privreda i društvo Bosne i Hercegovine u doba austrougarske vladavine (1878-1918)”, u: Prilozi za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine, II, Sarajevo, ANUBiH, 1987, 188, 209. Iljas Hadžibegović, Bosanskohercegovački gradovi, 30-31 Nakon perioda austrougarske administracije, za vrijeme duže od jedne decenije, od 1918. do 1933. godine, po istim uzusima, propisima i predviđenim postupcima u pravni status gradske opštine prešla su, dakle, samo dva mjesta i to na njihovu inicijalnu molbu, a na osnovu procjene i odluke upravne vlasti. Ni nakon 1933. godine, na osnovu novih propisa, niti jedno naseljeno mjesto u Bosni i Hercegovini ne dobiva status gradske opštine, odnosno nije pravno proglašeno gradom. Čitav postupak prerastanja naseljenog mjesta u Bosni i Hercegovini na stepenicu priznatog administrativnog statusa grada nije ukazivao ni na približnu definiciju kojom upravna vlast identificira grad u Bosni i Hercegovini, nastavljajući i u periodu kraljevske države, sve do 1933. godine, na već uhodanu tradiciju austrougarskog perioda da odlukama državne birokratije formalno utiče i određuje nivo urbanizacije u ovoj pokrajini. Grad je u međuratnom periodu od 1918. do 1941. godine u Bosni i Hercegovini regulisan samo posredno izvedenom pravnom definicijom kao grad, odnosno gradska opština koja se sastoji od zakonski spojenog prostora u kome stanovnici i činovništvo tačno znaju širinu i obim toga prostora na kome lokalna uprava može da vrši vlast, dakle gdje administrativno-pravna granica predstavlja vještačku liniju za određene svrhe, kao što je prostiranje gradske vlasti, ubiranje gradskih poreza, regulacione linije po građevinskom redu itd. Status grada, odnosno gradskih opština, kao više ili manje povezanih teritorijalno organiziranih zajednica koju čine stanovnici toga grada, u Bosni i Hercegovini nakon 1918. godine određen je prema naslijeđenoj urbanoj i administrativnoj tradiciji iz prethodnog perioda austrougarske vlasti, zadržavajući čak i legislativu Sve do donošenja opšteg Zakona o opštinama 1933. godine i Zakona o gradskim opštinama 1934. godine u Kraljevini SHS, Kraljevini Jugoslaviji bili su na snazi naslijeđeni zakoni o opštinama kao zbiru zakonskih partikularizama istorijskih pokrajina koje zvanično u novoj administrativnoj podjeli zemlje na oblasti, odnosno banovine nisu više postojale. Tako je za područje Srbije važio Zakon o mestima Kneževine Srbije iz 1865. godine, kao i sve dopune i izmjene tog zakona do 1914. godine (u Drinskoj banovini u granicama nekadašnje Srbije do Drine, a u bosanskohercegovačkom dijelu od rijeke Drine austrougarski propisi iz 1907. godine). Iako nije definisao grad, gradsku opštinu, ovaj Zakon je regulisao pitanje sticanja statusa maloga grada, varošice pod uslovom da neko naseljeno mjesto podnese obrazloženu molbu nadležnoj upravnoj vlasti o promjeni statusa mjesta, odredi rejon buduće varošice i izradi regulacioni plan budućeg gradskog atara. u: Ružica Guzina, Opštine u Srbiji 1839- 1918, Beograd, Rad, 1976. i teritoriju gradskih opština sve do prvih promjena gradske teritorije u 1927. odnosno 1928. godini.Službene novine Kraljevine SHS, IX, 282, Beograd, 12. XII 1927. Na osnovu čl. 165. Finansijskog zakona za 1927/28. godinu, ovlašten je ministar unutrašnjih djela da odredi ime, obim i sjedište opština u bosanskohercegovačkim oblastima. Službene novine Kraljevine SHS, X, 139-XLVI, Beograd, 20. juni 1928. Na osnovu čl. 1. Zakona od 12. decembra 1927. godine, ministar unutrašnjih djela bio je ovlašten da u roku od 6 mjeseci mijenja obim, ime i sjedište opština u oblastima u Bosni i Hercegovini. Na osnovu ovih ovlaštenja, pored ostaloga, ministar A. Korošec promijenio je ime gradskih opština Lijevno u Livno i Duvno u Tomislavgrad Po istoj inerciji propisi o sticanju statusa grada nekog naseljenog mjesta, odnosno gradskih opština ostali su nepromijenjeni sve do Građevinskog zakona iz 1931. godine, Službene novine Kraljevine Jugoslavije, XIII, 133-XLII, Beograd, 16. juni 1931. Na osnovu Građevinskog zakona i u skladu s njim kasnije donesenim uredbama, izvršena je klasifikacija naseljenih mjesta u Kraljevini Jugoslaviji, pa i u Bosni i Hercegovini. To istovremeno nije značilo i izmjenu njihovog dotadašnjeg administrativnog statusa, nego samo statusa u odnosu na primjenu Građevinskog zakona. Na osnovu te dvojnosti u naselja urbanog tipa, na koje se odnosio prvi dio tog Zakona u Bosni i Hercegovini, spadala su samo Banja Luka, Bosanska Gradiška, Bihać, Bosanski Novi, Bosanska Dubica, Mostar, Brčko, Sarajevo, Travnik, Tuzla i Trebinje, ukupno samo 11 gradova od do tada 66 administrativno priznatih gradskih opština. odnosno kasnijeg jedinstvenog državnog Zako na o opštinama i Zakona o gradovima iz 1933. odnosno 1934. godineSlužbene novine Kraljevine Jugoslavije, XV, 85-XXVI, Beograd, 15. april 1933, 493-505. Isto, XVI, 169-XLIII, Beograd, 25. juli 1934, 707-722. u Kraljevini Jugoslaviji. Pritome se pojam grada u čitavom ovome periodu ne odvaja od pojma gradska opština kao osnovne administrativno-teritorijalne jedinice. To ne znači da u međuvremenu u pojedinim zakonskim projektima nije bilo naznaka o tome šta se podrazumijeva pod pojmom grad, odnosno gradska opština, ukomponujući i demografske karakteristike, veličinu stanovništva, funkcionalne elemente, urbane, ekonomske karakteristike i drugo. Međutim, i pored toga i dalje je u zakonsko-pravnoj regulativi preovlađujući bio administrativni princip i donekle broj stanovnika u definisanju opština i određivanju opštinskog prostora, dok je u definisanju samih gradskih opština dominirajući bio upravno-funkcionalni element, što se potvrdilo i nakon donošenja Zakona o opštinama 1933. i Zakona o gradovima iz 1934. godine. To će biti onaj pretežni faktor kod upravne vlasti u procjeni, selekciji i određenju na koja se gradska naselja u državi, pa i u Bosni i Hercegovini, odnosi Zakon o opštinama iz 1933. godine, a na koja Zakon o gradskim opštinama iz 1934. godine. Za sve vrijeme Kraljevine SHS, Kraljevine Jugoslavije, pravna regulativa se nije bavila definicijom grada, ni u jednom propisu ne definiše se grad, ni u Bosni i Hercegovini, a ni u cijeloj zemlji opštim propisima koji važe za cijelu državu. Grad je bio naseljeno mjesto koje je takvim smatrano u administrativnom smislu kao gradska opština do 1918. godine u pokrajinama koje su ušle u sastav Kraljevine SHS i prema tamošnjim i tadašnjim zakonskim propisima iz tog domena. Poštujući naslijeđenu urbanu tradiciju koja uzima za osnovicu administrativno-političku podjelu naseljenih mjesta u zajedničkoj državi, pojavio se veliki nesrazmjer u gustini gradova po pojedinim pokrajinama i sa velikim razlikama u demografskoj, socijalnoj i ekonomskoj strukturi naseljenih mjesta, koja se administrativno vode kao sela i pojedinih koja se pravno određuju kao gradovi.Miloslav Stojadinović, “Selo i varoš - Evolucija i značaj njihovog međusobnog odnosa u prošlosti i sadašnjosti”, u: Savremena opština - Savremena općina, Časopis za privrednosocijalno i kulturno unapređenje grada i sela, I, 5, Beograd, avgusta 1926, 12. U Vojvodini je naročito bilo mjesta varoškog karaktera sa stanovništvom koje se brojno kreće između 10.000-30.000 stanovnika. Ipak, te tako guste aglomeracije, gdje su zastupljeni i svi gradski staleži, administrativno se tretiraju kao sela. Tako se pojavljuje anomalija statističke konstatacije po kojoj je “Južna Srbija” ekonomski naprednija od Vojvodine, što dokazuje kako je potrebno statističke podatke promatrati u kontekstu opštih društvenih kretanja. Prema popisima iz 1910. godine, u cijeloj Hrvatskoj i Slavoniji bilo je jedva dvadeset (20) naseljenih mjesta koja se smatraju gradovima, u Vojvodini je isti slučaj sa deset (10) gradova, u Bosni i Hercegovini šezdeset i šest (66), Srbiji 25, “Južnoj Srbiji”Teritorijalni pojam «Južna Srbija», kojim operiše administracija i statistika, kao i literatura perioda kraljevske države zahvatao je teritorijalno Vardarsku dolinu, Pelagoniju, Kosovo i Metohiju, Sandžak, sa gradovima: Skoplje, Bitolj, Štip, Kumanovo, Priština, Prizren, Peć, Mitrovica, Pazar, Berane itd. 24, Crnoj Gori 13, Dalmaciji 14 i Sloveniji 21.Miloslav Stojadinović, “Selo i varoš...”, 12. Autor se prema sopstvenim navodima oslanja na zvaničnu statistiku navodeći da “statistika uzima za osnovicu administrativno-političku podelu mesta prema kojoj se u celoj Hrvatskoj i Slavoniji jedva 20 naseobina smatraju kao gradovi!”. Božena Vranješ-Šoljan daje podatke o 17 naselja sa statusom grada u Banskoj Hrvatskoj 1910. godine. u: Božena Vranješ-Šoljan, Stanovništvo gradova Banske Hrvatske na prijelazu stoljeća (Socijalno-ekonomski sastav i vodeći slojevi 1890-1914), Zagreb, Školska knjiga-Stvarnost, 1991, 40. U cijeloj Kraljevini SHS godine 1921. bilo je 27.306 naseljenih mjesta podijeljenih na 6.575 opština, od kojih su se administrativno kao gradske vodile 193 opštine.Almanah Kraljevine Jugoslavije, Deo I, Zagreb, Glavno uredništvo Almanaha Kraljevine Jugoslavije 1930, 99. Od toga broja bosanskohercegovački gradovi su sačinjavali 34,20%, odnosno malo više od jedne trećine ukupnih gradova u Kraljevini SHS otpadalo je na gradove u Bosni i Hercegovini. Ovaj broj sam za sebe ukazivao bi na visok stepen urbanizacije Bosne i Hercegovine u odnosu na ukupan broj administrativno definisanih gradskih opština u novoj državi, ali dva faktora opovrgavaju ovaj prosti račun: prvi, demografska struktura Bosne i Hercegovine toga doba, koja je iskazivala visoki procenat seoskog stanovništva u odnosu na gradsko, u 1910. godini iznosi 85,3%, a u 1921. godini 84,2%, što je dovelo ovu zemlju na dno ljestvice kada se govori o ekonomskoj strukturi stanovništva države i učešću gradskog stanovništva u ukupnom stanovništvu Bosne i Hercegovine, 1910. godine 14,7%, sa laganim porastom 1921. na 15,8% i stopom urbanizacije od 1,1%, dok je u ukupnom stanovništvu države od 11.692.730 u 1921. godini učešće Bosne i Hercegovine bilo sa 16,2%, udio gradskog stanovništva pokrajine u ukupnom stanovništvu države iznosio je svega 2,55%.Pokazatelji dobiveni proračunima na osnovu podataka u: Die Ergebnise der Volkzählung un Bosnien der Hercegovina vom 10. Oktober 1910., Bosanski glasnik – Bosnischer Bote, XXII, Sarajevo, 1918, I. Hadžibegović, Bosanskohercegovački gradovi, Prilozi, 299-333. Definitivni rezultati popisa stanovništva od 31. januara 1921. godine, Sarajevo, Opšta državna statistika Kraljevine Jugoslavije, 1932, 130-246. Osim te činjenice da veliki broj gradova u Bosni i Hercegovini ne predstavlja istovremeno i veliki broj gradskog stanovništva, odnosno da to nije i demografski veliki procenat, ukupan broj gradova kraljevske države označavao je samo zbir pojmova koje je administracija definisala gradskim opštinama, prihvatajući njihov status koji su unijeli u novu zajedničku državu, stečen već prije pod različitim uslovima, na različite načine i u različitim naslijeđenim pravnim sistemima i sa izrazito različitim unutrašnjim katakteristikama i strukturama. Prema tome, sam broj pravno definisanih gradskih opština po pojedinim pokrajinama nije predstavljao i određeni stepen urbanizacije istorijskih pokrajina i za takvo određenje će do kraja ostati karakteristična jedna od definicija urbanizacije, a to je funkcija promjena procenta gradskog stanovništva u ukupnom stanovništvu. Dakle, potrebno je podvući da administrativno djelovanje odlukom (odnosno odlukama), uvažavajući određene karakteristike urbane sredine, formiralo je u Bosni i Hercegovini do 1918. godine veliki broj gradova u odnosu na njenu površinu, ali ono što stoji iza ovog broja je osnovna karakteristika bosanskohercegovačkih gradova koji se sve vrijeme od 1878. godine pa do 1928. profiliraju kao mali gradovi po površini i po broju stanovnika u rasponu od 1.000 do 5.000 stanovnika, 1910. godine 53 od 66 gradova ulazili su u ovu kategoriju, odnosno 80,3% od ukupnog broja gradova, a 1921. godine pridružuju im se i još dva grada – Kreševo i Stari Majdan sa manje od hiljadu stanovnika.Definitivni rezultati popisa stanovništva iz 1921. godine Popis iz marta 1931. godine registrovao je stanje prisutnog stanovništva i po opštinama koje su u Bosni i Hercegovini u velikom broju administriranjem, odnosno uredbama iz 1927/1928. godine doživjele transformaciju svoga obima, od tradicionalne teritorije ka više-manje velikim površinama i seoskog okoliša. Mehaničko priključenje administrativnom odlukom seoskog življa u gradsku opštinu imalo je za posljedicu registraciju državne statistike koja iskazuje samo ukupni broj stanovnika neke opštine, te je populaciona eksplozija u pojedinim gradskim opštinama direktna posljedica takvog širenja grada koje je administrativnom odlukom svrstalo bosanskohercegovačke gradove u novu kvantitativnu klasifikaciju. Stanovništvo u gradskim opštinama Bosne i Hercegovine u 1931. godini brojčano je iznosilo 559.224 stanovnika, što je povećanje u odnosu na 1921. godinu za 261.365 ili 87,8%. U odnosu na ukupan broj stanovnika u Bosni i Hercegovini od 2.323.555, procenat gradskog stanovništva je skočio na 24,1%, dok je u ukupnom stanovništvu države od 13.934.038 iznosio 4%. Povećanje ukupnog broja stanovništva Bosne i Hercegovine u 1931. godini iznosilo je 433.115 stanovnika, ili za 22,9% u odnosu na 1921. godinu, a ukupna stopa urbanizacije bila je 8,3% ili 0,083% godišnjeDefinitivni rezultati popisa stanovništva od 31. marta 1931. godine, Knj. I, Prisutno stanovništvo, broj kuća i domaćinstava.. Ovo svojevrsno “ubrzavanje istorije” kao modernizacijski revolucionarni skok od seoskog ka urbaniziranom društvu statistička je fatamorgana, nastala kao posljedica administrativnih odluka koje suštinski nisu promijenile društveno-ekonomsku strukturu teritorije koju su proglasili dijelom gradske opštine. Popis stanovništva iz 1931. godine ne registruje kumulativno samo posljedice povećanja stanovništva u gradskim opštinama na osnovu prirodnog i mehaničkog priraštaja, nego i na osnovu administrativnog priraštaja koji stvara velike razlike između ovih kategorija priraštaja stanovništva. Prema ovim brojkama, stanovištvo 14 bosanskohercegovačkih gradova u koje se nije miješala državna administracija priraštajem na osnovu kancelarijskih odluka sporije je raslo na osnovu i prirodnog i mehaničkog priraštaja nego stanovništvo u zemlji, odnosno na selu, što nije neobično za ove urbane sredine i predstavlja karakteristiku tipičnu za Bosnu i Hercegovinu kao poljoprivrednu zemlju koja inače ima viši priraštaj od državnog prosjeka. Mali ukupni priraštaj gradskog stanovništva za deset godina je indikator urbanizacije Bosne i Hercegovine, njenog društvenog i ekonomskog razvitka u tom periodu koji je vrlo nizak i vrlo spor. Kombinovanim priraštajem Bosna i Hercegovina u 1931. godini nema više gradova ispod 1000 stanovnika, te u novoj klasifikaciji preovlađuju gradovi srednje kategorije, 30 gradova veličine 5.000-10.000 stanovnika, 23 gradske opštine sa brojem stanovnika do 5.000, 10 gradova veličine preko 10.000 stanovnika, 2 grada sa preko 20.000 stanovnika i Sarajevo koje se sa 78.173 stanovnika približava cifri od 100.000.Planirani popis stanovništva Kraljevine Jugoslavije za 1941. godinu nije obavljen zbog rata, ali na osnovu prosječne godišnje stope priraštaja postoje proračuni koji se uzimaju kao zvanični, za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, kao i za grad Sarajevo. Bosna i Hercegovina je po tom proračunu imala na dan 31. marta 1941. godine 2.850.000 stanovnika, a grad Sarajevo 92.267. U: Statistički godišnjak 1945-1953., Sarajevo, Zavod za statistiku i evidenciju NR Bosne i Hercegovine, 1954, 39. Kemal Hrelja, “Pregled društveno ekonomskih prilika uSarajevu između dva rata”, u: Sarajevo u revoluciji, Tom I, Sarajevo, Istorijski arhiv Sarajevo, 1976, 63-64. Od svih gradova jedino Livno iskazuje nazadovanje negativnim priraštajem od 10,3%. Međutim, i drugi gradovi kao Čajniče pokazuju stagnaciju malih gradova u izrazito siromašnom seoskom okruženju. Bosna i Hercegovina do kraja perioda kraljevske države ima ukupno 68 naseljenih mjesta koja su, bez obzira na promjene komunalne regulative 1933. godine, zadržala (ali samo) pravo da se mogu nazivati gradom. Na taj način povećao se i udio stanovništva gradskih opština u ukupnom stanovništvu Bosne i Hercegovine, kao i države u cjelini za 26.715.Kupres je u 1921. godini imao 882 stanovnika, da bi administrativnim proširenjem teritorije u 1931. godini narastao na 16.094, što je povećanje za 15.212 ili 1724,7%. Teslić je u 1921. godini imao 1833 stanovnika, na isti način kao i Kupres uz prirodni i mehanički priraštaj narastao je na gradsku opštinu od 14.819 stanovnika, više za 12.986 ili 708,5%. Ovaj broj se pridružio cifri od ukupnog broja stanovnika koji nastanjuju opštine administrativno uređene kao gradske, odnosno sa atributom grada. Međutim, društvenoekonomska struktura tog stanovništva nije istovremeno značila i određenje gradski na osnovu profesionalne podjele na zanimanja u seoskoj privredi i van nje. Ovdje se demografija kao vrlo zahvalno polje za praćenje porasta gradova, odnosno urbanizacije suočava sa vrlo nemodernim preprekama međuratne statistike koja na ovome principu nije registrovala, pa prema tome ni pratila ove strukturalne diferencijacije ovako oblikovanih gradskih opština u Bosni i Hercegovini, što za posljedicu ima brojčano teško uočljive suštinske parametre urbanizacije u odnosu na ove administrativno-formalne. Administriranje je kao svjesno činjenje države bilo vrlo kompleksno, bolje rečeno sveobuhvatno, jer nije bilo sfere društveno-ekonomskog života grada u Bosni i Hercegovini u koji se državna uprava i austrougarskog perioda i perioda kraljevske države nije direktno ili posredno miješala, propisujući i nadzirući. Određujući teritoriju, administracija je utvrđivala prostor grada, u austrougarskom periodu sporadično i masovno 1897. godine,Ferdo Hauptmann, “Privreda i društvo Bosne i Hercegovine u doba austrougarske vladavine (1878-1918)”, Prilozi za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine, II, Sarajevo, ANUBiH, 1987, 188.33 uvažavajući sadržaj njegovog jezgra i broj stanovnika. Urbanizacija takvog tipa austrougarske administracije nije uz sve priključke seoske teritorije narušavala pretežni odnos u korist gradskih heterogenih društveno-ekonomskih struktura. Iako bosanskohercegovački grad tog perioda karakteriše visok procenat agrarnog stanovništvaI. Hadžibegović, Bosanskohercegovački gradovi, 36-40., taj grad nije selo koncentričnih kuća. Uredbe iz 1927. odnosno 1928. godine bile su čin administrativne prinude iz državnog centra koji je “tehnički” rješavao jedan od osnovnih problema urbanizacije, a to je prostorno planiranje. Kao izraz određenog političkog i društveno-ekonomskog razvoja, to inicira izradu dugoročnih programa privrednih, društvenih službi i slično. U ovom slučaju svelo se na prostor u fizičkom smislu (na “prostornu koru”),Branislav Krstić, “Pokušaj definisanja osnova prostornog planiranja”, u: Pregled, LIX, Tom I, 1, Sarajevo, 1969, 15. stvarajući iluziju konurbacije, spajanja dvaju ili više susjednih naselja u povezanu cjelinu, da se samim proširenjem gradske teritorije u ruralni prostorA. Todorović, Sociologija grada, 148. mogu ubuduće regulisati, pa čak i transformisati društveno-ekonomski procesi. Osim diletantski završenog posla oko administrativno-teritorijalne reorganizacije bosanskohercegovačke teritorije i statističkih podataka kao bitnog činioca geopolitičkog planiranja izbornih rezultata u konfesionalno kompleksnim gradskim opštinama Bosne i Hercegovine i konfesionalno obilježenim političkim strankama, tako projicirane gradske opštine bile su i dalje sistem paralelnih svjetova balkansko-orijentalne urbanizacije koju odlikuje disproporcija velike koncentracije stanovništva i nerazvijenost ekonomske aktivnosti usljed čega razvitak grada ne uzrokuje i razvitak svog zaleđa.U ovu grupu spadaju makedonski, kosovsko-metohijski, sandžački i djelimično crnogorski i srpski gradovi, u: Vojislav Đurović, Urbanizacija kao socijalni proces i sociološki aspekti urbanizacije Jugoslavije”, Pregled, LIX, Tom I, 1, Sarajevo, 1969, 59. Administrativne odluke mogle su i uticale jednim potezom pera na promjene statusa nekog naseljenog mjesta, imena, obima, broja stanovnika, njihove vjersko-nacionalne, kao i ukupne društveno-ekonomske strukture. Upravna vlast Kraljevine SHS stvorila je na taj način od većine bosanskohercegovačkih gradskih opština velike opštine koje se ekonomski polarizuju bez obzira što njene stanovnike ujedinjuje ista administrativna granica i ista vjerska pripadnost dijelova struktura gradskog jezgra i seoskog okoliša jedinstvene gradske opštine. Refleksije na odluke, odnosno uredbe od 1920. godine pa nadalje, kao i kasniji Zakon o radnjama iz 1931. godine i uredbe u skladu sa tim Zakonom koje su se odnosile na unifikaciju (čitaj – evropeizaciju, čitaj dalje hristijanizaciju/kršćanizaciju odredbi o radnim i neradnim danima i radnom vremenu u trgovinama i zanatskim radnjama) polarizovale su gradsko stanovništvo, koje je po svojoj strukturi nepoljoprivredno, od dijela jedinstvene gradske opštine koja se odnosila na seosko poljoprivredno područje, kristališući ono što je suštinski bilo gradsko po svojoj heterogenoj ekonomsko-socijalnoj strukturi kao osnovnom postulatu koji urbano odvaja od seoskogSeosko društvo je homogeno: zanimanje, bračne veze, nivo obrazovanja i sl., dok je gradsko društvo heterogeno; u njemu su najrazličitija zanimanja, egzogamne bračne veze, čitava skala interesnih, kulturnih i dr. grupa i šarolikost institucija.... “Seosko društvo i kultura imaju nečeg opšteg u sebi; to čini osobitu vrstu zajednice koja ima izvesnu sličnost širom sveta.” (R. Redfield, Peasant Society and Culture, New York, 1956) Suprotno tome, gradska društva i kulture su veoma “netipične”, čak i u okvirima jedne iste zemlje, u: V. Đurić, Urbanizacija,46-48.. Iako je otpor ovim uredbama socijalne sfere državnog staranja koje, pored ostalog, uvode nedjelju kao jedini dopušteni neradni dan i zabranjuju rad noću, imao po svojim manifestacijama izrazito vjerski karakter stvarne pobune muslimana, Jevreja, adventista i svih onih koji su uredbu primili kao ograničenje i ugrožavanje vjerskih sloboda zagarantovanih i Ustavom iz 1921. godine, kao i kasnijim Septembarskim iz 1931,Dok je član 12. Vidovdanskog ustava, koji govori o vjerskim slobodama, jednom odredbom davao za pravo i državnoj administraciji kao autorima uredbi da se pozivaju na građanske dužnosti: “Niko se ne može osloboditi svojih građanskih i vojnih dužnosti i obaveza pozivajući se na propise svoje vjere”, već Ustav iz 1931. godine donosi članom 11. daleko reduciraniji tekst koji nema i ovu odredbu, u: Službene novine Kraljevine SHS, III, 142, Beograd, juni 1921, Isto, XIII, 207-LXVI, Beograd, 9. septembar 1931 iza te odrednice odbrane vjerskih sloboda, koja se upotrebljavala i kao oružje u borbi protiv odredbi uredbi suprotnih vjerskim normama o vremenskom rasporedu, prikrivala se jaka tradicionalna esnafska društveno-ekonomska osnova gradskog svijeta, koji se u bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima pretežno bavio trgovinom ili zanatstvom. Ni taj pobunjeni front nije bio homogen jasno se polarizujući strukturalno i profilirajući gazde, ili korektnije i manje pretenciozno s obzirom na materijalninivo većine, poslodavce i radnike, “popolo grasso” i “popolo minuto”,Sreten Vujović, Grad i društvo, Beograd, Istraživačko-izdavački centar SSO Srbije, 1982, 104. Autor navodi Lefevrova gledišta o klasnoj borbi u gradovima između bogatih i siromašnih. (Henri Lefebvre, Urbana revolucija, Beograd, Nolit, 1974) kada su bile u pitanju odredbe državne administracije o dužini radnog vremena. Suprotstavljene društvene i ekonomske strukture heterogene konfesionalne pripadnosti ujedinjuju socijalni interesi kroz institucije gradskog života. Na jednoj strani, – na strani gazda te interese izražava Trgovačka i obrtnička komora za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, s druge strane sindikati ili političke radničke stranke. U ovoj pobuni ne učestvuje drugi, priključeni dio gradskih opština kao dio iste vjerske strukture. Ne postoji ni na trenutak vjerska solidarnost, polarizovani društveno-ekonomski interesi jasno distanciraju ono što je gradsko od onoga što je seosko, odnosno poljoprivredno, uprkos administriranju koje ih je stavilo u isti okvir. Administriranje i na polju ekonomsko-socijalne politike izbacilo je na površinu izrazito složenu strukturu bosanskohercegovačkog grada, može se slobodno reći po svojoj kompleksnosti i jedinstvenu u kraljevskoj državi, a grad se u dugom vremenu profilirao kao multietnička sredina trgovačko-zanatske matične materije sa tradicionalnim uređenjem u domenu radnih odnosa. Uredbe o radnom vremenu i danu odmora ogolile su, na neki način, specifičnost bosanskohercegovačkog grada, što paradigmatično pokazuje granice mogućnosti administrativnih definicija i nepodesnosti u obuhvatanju formulacije grada, približavajući tako blisko gradove u Bosni i Hercegovini mišljenju R. E. Parka: “Grad je nešto više od mešavine ljudi i kolektivnih oprema – ulica, zgrada, električnog osvetljenja, tramvaja, telefona, itd... Grad je takođe, nešto više od običnog skupa ustanova i administrativnih tela: sudovi, bolnice, škola, policije i raznih državnih službi. Grad je pre stanje duha, zbir običaja i tradicije i utvrđenih stavova i osećanja koji su nerazlučivo povezani sa ovim običajima i prenose se tradicijom. Drugim rečima, grad nije samo fizički mehanizam i neka veštačka kontrukcija. On je uključen u bitna zbivanja koja se dešavaju ljudima koji u njemu žive, on je proizvod prirode i to ponajviše ljudske prirode.R. E. Park, W. E. Burgess, D. R. Mekenzie, The City, Chicago, University of Chicago Press, 1967, 1-47, citirano u: Gavrilo Mihaljević, Ekonomija i grad, Beograd, Arhitektonski fakultet Univerziteta u Beogradu, Beograd, Tiglen, 1992, 140-141. Radno vrijeme trgovačkih i zanatskih radnji bosanskohercegovačkih gradova osmanskog perioda do uspostave austrougarske birokratije 1878. godine bilo je uređeno esnafskim i patrijarhalnim običajima, i u pravilu je trajalo od jutra do mraka sa kratkim prekidima za ručak i dnevne molitve, dok su u danima nedjeljnog odmora radnje hrišćana/kršćana bile zatvarane nedjeljom, muslimana petkom, a Jevreja subotom. Dirigizam austrougarske upravne prakse u Bosni i Hercegovini ništa manje nije bio uticajan i u socijalnoj sferi regulacije radnih odnosa, tempa rada i hronološkog rasporeda u proizvodnji i na tržištu. Imobilna bosanskohercegovačka čaršija i dalje je kucala po inerciji uobičajenim stoljetnim bilom,F. Hauptmann, Privreda i društvo, 190 ugrožena razvojem industrije, modernih zanata i trgovine, kao i novim potrebama tržišta. Grčevito se držeći u odbrani “starih pravica”, žilavi tradicionalizam bosanskohercegovačkoga grada sudario se sa modernim radništvom, za čije zahtjeve upravna vlast dobiva sluh nakon majskih štrajkova 1906. godine. Amortizujući suprotnosti i uvažavajući kofesionalnu i privrednu konstelaciju društva i društveno-ekonomskih odnosa u gradovima, Naredbom o danu odmora iz 1907. godine Zbornik zakona i naredaba za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Kom. VIII, Sarajevo, 20. februar 1907, 114-115. “Naredba zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu od 20. februara 1907. godine o opredjeljenju odmornog dana tećajem radne sedmice za radnike pri obrtnim radnjama u Bosni i Hercegovini.” “§ 2) Za radnike kršćanske vjeroispovjesti vrijedi nedelja kao odmorni dan, za muslimane petak, za jevreje subota. Radnicima zadnjih dviju vjeroispovjesti stoji među tim na volju, da sa svojim poslodavcima ugovore u mjesto petka, dotično subote drugi dan kao odmorni dan. Takvi se ugovori moraju prijaviti obrtnoj vlasti.” uprava nije šokirala čaršiju svojom jednoobraznošću “evropskog” modela kakva je bila uobičajena u drugim dijelovima Monarhije. Naredbom su bili predviđeni naročiti modaliteti primjene s obzirom na konfesionalne i mjesne prilike, kao i na prirodu posla kojom se bave pojedina preduzeća i radnje. Međutim, pitanje radnog vremena, koje nije bilo samo vjerski nego i socijalno-ekonomski problem u malim zanatskim i trgovačkim radnjama,Božo Madžar, Privredne komore u Bosni i Hercegovini, Monografija o njihovom osnivanju i rad 1909.-1945., Sarajevo, Vanjskotrgovinska komora Bosne i Hercegovine, 2006, 189. što predstavlja karakteristične starovremenske komponente bosanskohercegovačkih gradskih jezgara u skladu sa starinskim esnafskim i patrijarhalnim običajima, ostalo je aktuelno sve do izbijanja Velikog rata 1914. godine. I sama Naredba, čija je primjena do tada vješto ignorirana, bila je dio ciklusa normativnih akata čija je kodifikacija predstavljala nedovršen sistem, a praktična provedba nailazila na čitav niz teškoća i zahtijevala neprestane korekture koje je nametala specifična bosanskohercegovačka stvarnost i razvoj privrednog života. Naslijeđena simbolika bosanskohercegovačkog grada i zakoni moderne kapitalističke privrede prikazavali su na području regulacije radnih odnosa i radnog vremena paradoksalnu komponentu austrougarske privredne politike u Bosni i Hercegovini. S jedne strane, ona pokazuje znatnu toleranciju prema preživjelim oblicima proizvodnje i razmjene, te potpuno uvažava složenu konfesionalnu sliku i vjerski život gradova, kao i tradiciju ovih sredina svojstvenu feudalnom društvenom poretku, a s druge strane, zakoni moderne kapitalističke privrede i uklapanje u regule evropskoga grada zahtijevali su primjenu nekih novih kodifikovanih normi birokratske države.Iljas Hadžibegović, Postanak radničke klase u Bosni Hercegovini i njen razvoj do 1914. godine, Sarajevo, Svjetlost, 1980, 271. Još se ne oporavivši od prvih pravnih propisa nove države, Kraljevine SHS,Budimir Miličić, Radnička klasa Sarajeva 1919-1941. godine, Sarajevo Institut za istoriju, 1985, 112. Duboko impresionirane revolucionarnim zbivanjima u svijetu i socijalnim previranjima u zemlji, novostvorene vlasti kraljevske države neposredno su po stvaranju Kraljevine SHS požurile da proklamuju donošenje naprednog zaštitnog radničkog zakonodavstva kako bi stišale nezadovoljstvo i otupile oštricu borbenog raspoloženja radništva kojima je regulisano radno vrijeme svih proizvodnih pogona kao i trgovine, izuzev kućnog obrta, kojima se propisuje osmosatno radno vrijeme,Zbornik zakona i naredaba za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Kom. XVII, 9. april 1919, Sarajevo, 1920, 47-49. Naredba Zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu o osmosatnom radnom vremenu u državnim, zemaljskim, općinskim i privatnim radionicama (poslovnicama), preduzećima, pothvatima i pogonima obrtnog, tvorničkog, trgovačkog i prometnog značaja odnosno do deset maksimalno dnevno,Isto, 152-154. Uredba Ministarskog savjeta Kraljevine SHS o radnom vremenu u industrijskim, zanatskim, rudarskim, trgovačkim i saobraćajnim preduzećima, koja će imati silu zakona., Isto, Kom. XII, 16. jula 1921. Sarajevo, 1922, 79. Uredba o izmenama i dopunama u uredbi o radnom vremenu od 12. septembra 1919. god. preživjeli tradicionalizam poslodavaca gradske privrede bosanskohercegovačkih čaršija našao se na udaru niza uredbi koje su zadirale u preživjele karakteristike poslovanja gradova ustaljenih navika višekonfesionalnih sredina. Gradovi koji se kontinuirano nisu prepoznavali po nedjeljnoj tišini evropskih naseljenih mjesta suočili su se i sa Naredbom Zemaljske vlade koja usklađuje dan nedjeljnog odmora (§14.)Zbornik zakona i naredaba za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Kom. VIII, 24. mart 1920, Sarajevo,1921, 19-27, 21. Kao odmorni dan određuje se nedjelja kao sedmični odmorni dan za sve pomoćne radnike bez razlike vjeroispovijesti. Sedmični odmorni dan počinje u pravilu najkasnije u subotu u 6 sati uvečer i traje do ponedjeljka do 6 sati ujutro sa uobičajenim propisima u ostalim dijelovima države, čiju je privremenost u toj odredbi potvrdio i kasniji Zakon o zaštiti radnika iz 1922. godine.Službene novine Kraljevine SHS, IV, 128, Beograd, 14. juni 1922, 1. §12. Nedjeljom je zabranjen rad pomoćnom osoblju u svim zanatskim, trgovačkim, industrijskim, rudarskim i sličnim pogonima. Izuzetno je dozvoljen neki drugi dan kao neradni ako ¾ pomoćnog osoblja dotičnog preduzeća zatraži Polarizacija gradskih struktura jasno se kristalisala; dok su radničke organizacije i glasila podržavali ovakve odredbe,Glas slobode, X, 71, Sarajevo, 2. april 1920. 1. Nova naredba o odnosima između radnika i poslodavac čitava bura protesta poslovnog svijeta bila je koncentrisana u Trgovačkoj i obrtničkoj komori za Bosnu i Hercegovinu kao službenom predstavniku njihovih interesa Trgovačka i obrtnička komora za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Izvještaj o privrednim prilikama i radu Komore u godini 1925. Sarajevo, 1926, 161-162. “Pitanje nedeljnog odmora je u našem području posmatrano ne kao socijalno pitanje, nego više kao pitanje versko. Pre oslobođenja redovno radnje nisu bile zatvarane ni jedan dan u nedelji...zahtevi interesanata koje je Komora po tom pitanju konzultovala bili su različiti... Komora je predložila da se prepusti svakom poslodavcu da izabere jedan dan odmora u nedelji, a za kontrolu da na svoju radnju izvesi tablicu na kojoj će stajati koji će dan slaviti.. Bogata žetva pravnih propisa koji tretiraju pitanje radnog vremena nastavljena je i u narednom periodu u skladu sa opštom društveno-ekonomskom i političkom situacijom, s jedne strane i u skladu sa neprekidnim prosvjedimaPravda, VIII, 29, Sarajevo, 18. juli 1928, 3. Povodom Uredbe o zatvaranju radnji. U svim mjestima u Bosni i Hercegovini došlo je do oštrog otpora odredbama Uredbe iz 1927. godine. Ministar Spaho odgodio je provođenje Uredbe “da Veliki župni dobiju više vremena za ispitivanje potreba svoga područja iz različitih sredina kraljevske države, pri čemu su se oni iz bosanskohercegovačkih gradova izdvajali svojim specifičnostima,Izvještaj Komore za 1925. godinu, 162. Odredba o zatvaranju radnji preko podne od 12-14 sati, prema mišljenju Komore, “ne može se primenjivati na prilike u Bosni i Hercegovini i to iz razloga pošto jedan veliki deo trgovaca osobito u manjim mestima radi na ćefencima te bi, ako bi se radnje zatvarale preko podne morali robu unositi u radnju, zatvarati ćefenke što bi trajalo duže vremena, a pored toga naš trgovački svet naročito na periferiji ručava obično u svojim radnjama pa bi mu, kad bi se morale radnje zatvoriti preko podne, bio ometen način rada, koji je vodio decenijama”. Izvještaj Komore za 1926. godinu, 1927, 103-104. Izvještaj Komore za 1927. godinu, 1928, 78-82. Izvještaj o radu Komore za 1928. godinu, 1929, 71-80. koje su, na kraju, i našle mjesto kao izuzeci u uredbama te vrste iz 1928. Narodno jedinstvo, XI, 55, Sarajevo, 17. maj 1928, 1. Uredba o otvaranju i zatvaranju trgovačkih i zanatskih radnja bez obzira da li je u njima zaposleno pomoćno osoblje ili ne kao i o radnom vremenu pomoćnog osoblja u dotičnim radnjama (preduzećima). Izvještaj Komore za 1929. godinu, 1930, 63-64. “Gdje god se pokušalo strogo provesti izvjesne odredbe nastalo je nezadovoljstvo i protesti. S jedne strane trgovci i zanatlije nisu bili zadovoljni izvjesnim ograničenjima, a s druge organizacije namještenika i pomoćnog osoblja su tražili strogo primjenjivanje odredaba, koje su njima konvenirale. Sukobi su bili neminovni i jedino uviđavnosti organa vlasti, koji su izvjesne običaje tolerirali može se zahvaliti da do značajnijih sukoba nije dolazilo..... Svetkovanje vjerskih praznika s obzirom na vjerske prilike u komorskom području ne treba uopšte normirati nego prepustiti potpuno slobodnoj volji svakog pojedinca da slavi i zatvara radnju onda i onoliko koliko sam za shodno nađe za potpuno zadovoljenje svojih vjerskih osjećaja. Pošto je normiran obligatno nedeljni odmor za sve bez razlike nema nikakvog opravdanja prisiljavati pripadnike ostalih vjeroispovjesti da slave tuđe praznike.“ i 1929. godine.Službene novine Kraljevine SHS, XI, 141-LIX, Beograd, 19. juni 1929. Uredba o otvaranju i zatvaranju trgovačkih i zanatskih radnja (preduzeća) i o radnom vremenu pomoćnog osoblja. Čl. 4) Na teritoriji Bosne i Hercegovine trgovačke i zanatske radnje mogu biti i preko podne otvorene, ali da se uklope u ukupno propisano radno vrijeme od 10 sati dnevno, izuzetno prema mjesnim prilikama još 2 sata Oslanjajući se na taj društveni sloj više nego što je konceptualno i materijalno pomagala zanatstvo, uvažavajući sublimirano mišljenje poslovnih krugova kroz ankete Trgovačke i obrtničke komore za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, a prije svega zbog specifičnosti vjerske šarolikosti i njene tradicije kao simbola društvene stvarnosti bosanskohercegovačkih gradova, državna uprava je čitavim nizom uredbi stalno lavirala u dihotomijskom odnosu unifikacije i specifikuma, postulata unitarne države i posebnosti istorijskih pokrajina koje zvanično nisu više postojale.7 Izuzetno za bosanskohercegovačke gradove prilagođene su uredbe vjerskoj i poslovnoj tradiciji ovih mjesta, određeni su neradni dani vjerskih praznika po konfesijama, ukupno 4 dana (čl. 20. Uredbe iz 1928. godine). Muslimanima je dozvoljeno tradicionalno otvaranje radnji noću za vrijeme ramazana (čl. 21), s tim na su na dane vjerskih praznika zatvorene sve radnje ako više od polovine stanovništva pripada toj vjeri (čl. 20). Uvažen je i običaj snabdijevanja seoskog stanovništva u manjim gradovima nedjeljom prije podne, tako da je i tu napravljen ustupak za mjesta ispod 10.000 stanovnika (čl. 25), među koja je spadala većina bosanskohercegovačkih gradova; zatim, i pekare mogu raditi nedjeljom prije podne da građani uobičajeno, kako su davno navikli, mogu da ispeku ono što su spravili kod svojih kuća itd. Konačno, Zakon o radnjama od 5. novembra 1931. godine Službene novine Kraljevine Jugoslavije, XIII, 262-LXXXI, Beograd, 9. novembar 1931.58 predvidio je izuzetke (§§ 152, 153, 154) koji su mogle banske uprave da normiraju uredbama s obzirom na lokalne prilike i zahtjeve poslovnih krugova preko prinudnih strukovnih udruženja i privrednih komora. Kako su se odredbe svih uredbi odnosile samo na gradove, što je potvrdio ičl. 12. Uredbe iz 1929. godine da “zanatske radnje po selima mogu biti otvorene neograničeno” i da za njih ne vrijede odredbe Uredbe, i još određenije Zakon iz 1931. godine (§152, stav 3), da za seoske radnje i lokale trgovačkog i zanatskog karaktera ne važe odredbe o otvaranju i zatvaranju, podvučena je i na taj način granica gradskog jezgra nasuprot njegovom seoskom okolišu administrativnom odlukom pripojenom u jedinstvenu gradsku opštinu, utičući ovakvom nelojalnom, ali legitimnom konkurencijom na već zaoštrene suprotnosti sela i grada. Tabela 1. Konfesionalna struktura stanovništva u bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima 1910, 1921, i 1931. godine Tabela 2. Procenat konfesionalnih struktura u ukupnom gradskom stanovništvu 1910, 1921, 1931. godine Izvori: Bosanski glasnik – Bosnischer Bote, XXII, Sarajevo, 1918. I. Hadžibegović, Bosanskohercegovački gradovi, Prilozi, 299-333. Definitivni rezultati popisa stanovništva 1921. godine. Definitivni rezultati popisa stanovništva od 31. marta 1931. godine, Knj. II, Prisutno stanovništvo po veroispovesti, Beograd, Opšta državna statistika Kraljevine Jugoslavije, 1938. Zakoni o opštinama i gradovima Kraljevine Jugoslavije radikalno su presjekli naslijeđenu tradiciju u administrativnoj praksi osmanske i austrougarske uprave o pitanju definicije i klasifikacije naseljenih mjesta, kao i pravnog regulisanja pitanja sticanja statusa opštine, kao i prerastanja nekog naseljenog mjesta od seoske opštine u gradsku. Izuzetno, kod primjene propisa Građevinskog zakona naseljena mjesta su bila klasificirana od gradova do varošica i sela, ali samo u domenu propisa ovoga Zakona. Sva naseljena mjesta pravno su bila ili opštine ili gradovi, tako da je po administrativnom kriterijumu Bosna i Hercegovina, po stupanju na snagu ovih zakona iz komunalne domene, imala samo 7 od dotadašnjih 68 gradova, odnosno brojno 10,3% svojih nekadašnjih gradova. Zakonodavac je propisao samo kvantitativni kriterijum (uslovljavajući određenim brojem stanovnika) da bi neko naseljeno mjesto ili mjesta mogla biti organizovana kao samostalne opštine. Da bi pojedino mjesto zadovoljilo administrativne uzuse da postane gradska opština, pravno imenovana gradom, moralo je zadovoljavati druge uslove. Naime, zakonodavac je naizgled vrlo jednostavno upravnim kriterijumom odvojio gradove od opštine. Narodno jedinstvo, XVII, 83, Sarajevo, 17. oktobar 1934, 9-11. Upustva za zvršenje Zakona o gradskim opštinama Na taj način je izbrisao potrebu regulisanja pravnog postupka na osnovu kojeg neko mjesto, zahvaljujući određenim karakteristikama koje je doseglo u svome razvoju, može da bude priznato kao grad. Ostavio je samo mogućnost da neki grad izgubi status gradske opštine. Naime, po članu 150. Zakona o gradovima predviđeno je da gradska vijeća mogu da pokrenu inicijativu na osnovu procjene da takvi tereti prvostepene upravne vlasti izuzetno opterećuju gradske potencijale i da će takvi gradovi voditi optimalniju komunalnu politiku bez tih posebnih tereta. Suprotna mogućnost je postojala teoretski – ako je neka opština po svojim stečenim urbanim karkteristikama postala toliko jako finansijsko središte sa kadrovskim i upravnim pretpostavkama koje odgovaraju gradskoj opštini da istovremeno može izdržavati i vršiti i funkciju upravne vlasti, i ako je kao takva od interesa upravne vlasti, onda je ta inicijativa mogla biti provedena na osnovu zakonske novele u skladu sa preporukom više upravne vlasti. Međutim, do rata 1941. godine takvih inicijativa nema od stranebosanskohercegovačkih opština, koje su i dalje mogle samo zadržati tradicionalni atribut grada. Stanje kakvo je bilo po donošenju Zakona o gradovima i dalje je zadržano u čitavom periodu kraljevske države, osim što je odlukama Ministarstva unutrašnjih poslova, a na osnovu člana 6. Zakona o opštinama, proces spajanja, razdvajanja i formiranja novih opština, promjena imena opština, kao i njihovog sjedišta trajao i dalje do kraja kraljevske Jugoslavije.To ne znači da Savez gradova Kraljevine Jugoslavije nije i dalje bio aktivan u davanju prijedloga za izmjenu Zakona o gradovima, ali do kraja perioda kraljevske Jugoslavije taj Zakoni ostao je isti u nedirnutom obliku, u: Nacrt predloga za izmene i dopune nekih odredaba Zakona o gradskom opštinama, Savremena opština-Savremena općina, X, 5-6, Beograd,maj-juni 1935, 282-288. Za pravičnu izmenu Zakona o gradskim opštinama, Isto, 299-301 Upravni princip na osnovu kojeg se odvajaju gradovi od opština, odnosno od svih ostalih naseljenih mjesta organizovanih u elementarne čestice administrativno-teritorijalne organizacije države, zamijenio je komunalno zakonodavstvo iz perioda austrougarske administracije i kompleksnu strukturalnu procjenu i proceduru kojom se neko naseljeno mjesto pravno definiše kao grad. Dok je u razvijenim industrijalizovanim zemljama zapadne Evrope komunalna legislativa i u skladu s njom definicija i status grada proizilazila iz društveno-ekonomske i političko-upravne strukture tih zemalja, Kraljevina Jugoslavija nije, po svojoj strukturi, u čitavom periodu postojanja, svakako, spadala u krug tih država. Ovdje je upravni princip jednoobraznih opština potčinjenih samouprava, organizacije funkcija bio refleksija, prije svega, njene političke koncepcije unutrašnjeg uređenja države. Tradicionalni gradovi koji to više administrativno nisu bili, kao i druga mjesta koja su se u svome razvoju isticala, sadržavala su neke druge svoje tradicionalne karakteristike osim pravnih koje su bitne u definisanju složenog fenomena grada. Koliko god jedna uopštena definicija ne postoji i koliko god su razlike u definisanju grada velike i prisutne, neke opšte zajedničke karakteristike koje se uzimaju kao opštepriznate karakterisale su bosanskohercegovački grad: koncentracija stanovništva, podjela rada u najuopštenijoj definiciji kao odnos pretežno nepoljoprivrednih djelatnosti u odnosu na poljoprivredne, heterogena društvena struktura, specifične komunalne službe i uređaji i društveni život različit od seoskih sredina i ono što specifično identificira bosanskohercegovački grad jeste heterogena konfesionalno-nacionalna struktura stanovništva, običaja, tradicije i kultura. Sve te osobine možemo i dalje prepoznavati u mjestima kojima je ostavljeno samo pravo da se nazivaju i dalje gradom i koje, u svakom slučaju, opravdavaju da se ova naseljena mjesta u Bosni i Hercegovini nazivaju i tretiraju gradovima u prvoj polovini dvadesetog stoljeća. Zaključak Državno administriranje je tradicionalni faktor razvoja gradova u Bosni i Hercegovini, ovdje od osmanskih vremena do danas, isključujući period srednjeg vijeka na koji se ne oslanja kasnija urbanizacija. Administriranje je kao svjestan čin države bilo vrlo kompleksno, bolje rečeno sveobuhvatno, jer nije bilo sfere društveno-ekonomskog života grada u Bosni i Hercegovini u koji se državna uprava, i austrougarskog perioda i perioda kraljevske države, nije direktno ili posredno miješala, propisujući i nadzirući. Čitav postupak prerastanja naseljenog mjesta u Bosni i Hercegovini na stepenicu priznatog administrativnog statusa grada nije ukazivao ni na približnu definiciju kojom upravna vlast identificira grad u Bosni i Hercegovini, nastavljajući i u periodu kraljevske države, sve do 1933. godine, već uhodanu tradiciju austrougarskog perioda da odlukama državne birokratije formalno utiče i određuje nivo urbanizacije u ovoj pokrajini. Pri tome se pojam grada u čitavom ovome periodu ne odvaja od pojma gradska opština kao osnovne administrativno-teritorijalne jedinice. Administrativne odluke mogle su i uticale jednim potezom pera na promjene statusa nekog naseljenog mjesta, njegovog imena, obima, broja stanovnika, ukupne vjersko-nacionalne, kao i društveno-ekonomske strukture. Administrativno djelovanje odlukom, odnosno odlukama, uvažavajući određene karakteristike urbane sredine, formiralo je u Bosni i Hercegovini do1918. godine veliki broj gradova (66) u odnosu na njenu površinu, ali ono što stoji iza ovog broja je osnovna karakteristika bosanskohercegovačkih gradova koji se sve vrijeme od 1878. godine pa do 1928. profiliraju kao mali gradovi po površini i po broju stanovnika. Popis stanovništva iz marta 1931. godine registrovao je stanje prisutnog stanovništva i po opštinama koje su u Bosni i Hercegovini u velikom broju administriranjem, odnosno uredbama iz 1927/1928. godine, doživjele transformaciju svoga obima, od tradicionalne teritorije ka više-manje velikim površinama i seoskog okoliša. Ovo svojevrsno “ubrzavanje istorije” kao modernizacijski revolucionarni skok od seoskog ka urbaniziranom društvu jeste statistička fatamorgana, nastala kao posljedica administrativnih odluka koje suštinski nisu promijenile društveno-ekonomsku strukturu teritorije koju su proglasili dijelom gradske opštine. Nakon 1933. godine Zakonom o opštinama upravnim principom državna administracija smanjuje broj gradskih opština u Bosni i Hercegovini na samo 7, od dotadašnjih 68 Formalno, na ovaj način smanjuje i nivo urbanizacije, ali nekadašnji pravno definisani gradovi, isto kao i definisani, ne samo da su imali pravo da se nazivaju gradom nego su po svojim karakteristikama heterogene društveno-ekonomske strukture, prema institucijama, uređajima, ustanovama, konfiguraciji itd. bili gradovi u globalnom smislu, a po karakterističnom konfesionalnonacionalnom pačvorku, tradiciji i običajima – bosanskohercegovački gradovi. PROFILING OF BOSNIAN AND HERZEGOVINIAN TOWNS IN THE PROCESS OF URBANISATION FROM 1878 TO 1941 (Summary) State administration is a traditional factor of development of towns in Bosnia and Herzegovina from Ottoman times until today. The medieval period is excluded because the later urbanisation does not originate from the Middle Ages. The administrating process, as a conscious act of state forming, was very complex, in other words comprehensive, because there was no sphere of social and economical life of towns in Bosnia and Herzegovina that was not touched upon, directly or indirectly, either through regulation or control, by the state government of the Austro-Hungarian period and the period of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. The procedure by which inhabited places in Bosnia and Herzegovina were given the approved administrative status of a town did not even hint at a definition used by the government authorities to identify a town in Bosnia and Herzegovina, thus continuing an Austro-Hungarian practice into the period of the Monarchy, until 1933, to formally influence and decide about the levels of urbanisation in this province through decisions of state bureaucracy. Accordingly, the concept of a town in this period cannot be detached from the concept of a town municipality as a basic administrative and territorial unit. Administrative decisions, with a single stroke of a pen, could influence the change of status of an inhabited place, its name, size, number of inhabitants, as well as the national, religious, social and economical structure. A significant number of towns in Bosnia and Herzegovina was formed by administrative decisions until 1918, 66 altogether, but what is hidden behind this number is a basic characteristic of towns in Bosnia and Herzegovina which are, throughout this period, from 1878 until 1928, profiled as small towns relating to their surface area and the number of residents. The census from March 1931 registered the state of present population in municipalities which, largely by administrating, i.e. the ordinances from 1927/1928, went through a transformation of their size, from a traditional territory to smaller territories and village surroundings. This “acceleration of history” as a modernisation and revolutionary leap from a rural to an urban society is astatistical mirage, created as a consequence of administrative decisions which did not essentially change the social and economical structure of territories which were proclaimed as parts of town municipalities. After 1933, according to the Law on municipalities, the state administration lowered the number of municipalities in Bosnia and Herzegovina from the previous 68 to just 7, thus also formally lowering the level of urbanisation. Former legally defined towns, as well as those which were not defined, not only retained the right to be called towns, but were also towns in a global sense according to their features of heterogeneous social and economical structure, institutions, administration, configuration, etc., and according to their confessional and national patchwork, tradition and customs they could also be considered as Bosnian-Herzegovinian towns.